


Hogsmeade For Two

by luckycapri24



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hogwarts!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycapri24/pseuds/luckycapri24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogsmeade For Two

Kuroko wakes up huddled underneath his blankets, blinking in the dark for no light could possibly penetrate through the many layers of fabric piled on him. Sighing, he slowly slides a hand out of the blanket ready to pull back all the layers one by one, only to pull it back a second later, shuddering from the cold. _Today_ , he thinks, _Today, I will allow myself a sick day._

His lips form a small smile at the thought; after all, he wasn’t the type to miss a school day, which means that his teachers wouldn’t question his excuse. Kuroko thanks himself for being an attentive and punctual student and mentally gives himself a pat in the back for being a great student.

I must owl my professors my excuse. Kuroko slips a finger out of a gap in the blankets before shaking his head. _Maybe much later when the room warms up. I’ll get out of bed then._

With that said, Kuroko buries his nose into his comforter and drifts back into unconsciousness.

Kuroko’s confused brain estimates the time to be around 8 am when he is harshly woken up. The first thought that comes to Kuroko’s head is to punch to perpetrator then head back to sleep, but it is completely forgotten when the blankets are peeled back and he is exposed to the biting cold air then all Kuroko can think of is wrapping his pale, thin fingers around Kise’s throat and strangling him silly.

“Kurokocchi~! Wake up! McGonagall cancelled classes for today since it’s too cold so we’ve all decided to go to Hogsmeade and hang out! Wouldn’t that be fun?” Kise chirps, letting the blankets pool around Kuroko’s waist and moving to sweep the curtains beside his bed wide open to let the sunlight in.

Wincing, Kuroko grabs a blanket and attempts to protect his eyes from the blinding rays reflecting off the snowy landscape outside.

“Go away, Kise-kun.” Kuroko murmurs, pressing his blanket-covered palms against his eyes. “This is not your house, I request that you leave immediately.”

“Kise, please leave our room.” A voice pipes up and the sound of rustling from the next bed over suggests that Midorima had just woken up. Kuroko bites his lip, amused at the annoyed snarl in the boy’s tone. “How did you even enter our house? Did you ask one of those first year girls to let you in again?”

“My two favorite Ravenclaws, you hurt me so!” Kuroko can hear the pout on the blond’s lips and he resists the urge to smile and peek out of the blanket. Instead, he presses his palms against his eyes more and tries to head back to sleep. “But no, not quite. Akashicchi brought us all here.”

 _Ah, Akashi-kun. That makes sense._ He’s one of the only ones able to get in the Ravenclaw tower without help.

“What does Akashi want? I thought classes were cancelled.”

“Hm, not sure. I think he’s planning for all of us to go to Hogsmeade?” 

Kuroko opens an eye at Kise’s words. _Hogsmeade. With his favorite butterbeer and vanilla milkshake Hogsmeade? Is_ that _the Hogsmeade we’re speaking of here?_

Reluctantly, Kuroko peels back the cover and winces at the brightness in the room, eyes squinting and he resists the urge to bury himself back into his blankets.

“Hogsmeade?” Kuroko mutters and sits up. In a second, Kise is beside him with a smile too bright and too close that Kuroko ends up pushing his face away with his palm. “Personal space, Kise-kun.”

Kise laughs, his voice muffled against the palm still pressed against his face, “Yeah! Akashicchi thought that we should all hang out together.”

With a small sigh, Midorima stands up and heads for the bathroom, “I’ll go shower first then. Kise go wait downstairs. Actually, wait in the Great Hall. You shouldn’t even be in the Ravenclaw quarters in the first place.”

Kuroko drops his hand away from Kise’s face, making sure to wipe it on the boy’s shirt to get rid of any germs. Still, he wrinkles his nose at his palm and is careful to avoid touching anything with it. He’ll have to disinfect it later. Who knows where Kise’s face had been.

The boy doesn’t notice and heads out of the dorm, a bounce on his step as he calls back cheerily, “The rest of the Miracles and I will be in the common room, kay?”

The door shuts and both Midorima and Kuroko let out a tired groan. What part of waiting in the Great Hall did he not get? 

The group is ready to set off at 9:30, stomachs filled with breakfast and pockets filled with coins. Somehow, their group of six expanded into a group of ten, and they all had to walk in pairs in order to fit in the pathway and leave enough space for others to walk past. Kuroko finds himself in the front with Akashi, their jackets brushing with each other every step of the way.

Halfway through their walk, Kuroko wonders how it would feel like to hook his arm through Akashi’s and bury himself into the red-head’s side in search of heat.

The thought immediately causes Kuroko to blush and bury his face into his blue scarf, ignoring the curious look Akashi sends him.

“We can split up,” Akashi says as soon as they’ve arrived in Hogsmeade. “I’ll take Tetsuya and you can all group yourself accordingly.” Leaving no room for arguments, Akashi takes Kuroko’s wrist and pulls him to the direction of the Shrieking Shack, disregarding the displeased cries from behind them.

When they’re far enough from the others that they’ve lost them through the crowd of Hogwarts students, Akashi stops and pulls Kuroko to the path for the Shrieking Shack. Kuroko himself had never believed in the ghosts or banshees that supposedly haunted the shack and he’s quite sure that Akashi didn’t believe in the myth either. So the fact that Akashi had decided to bring him to the viewing area bewildered him.

Akashi stops by the fence and pulls Kuroko in front of him until Kuroko’s near enough that he can see the specks of gold in Akashi’s eyes. He’s tied between pulling away and staying in place. After a few seconds, Kuroko’s moves to pull away when a hand caresses his cheek softly and Kuroko freezes, eyes widening at the contact.

“Come on, Tetsuya. Don’t pretend you’re not cold, I saw you earlier.” Akashi whispers and takes a part of his scarf, wrapping it over the younger boy’s own scarf. Akashi tugs it until it’s covering Kuroko’s cheeks then leans closer and brings the boy to a hug, settling his chin on Kuroko’s shoulder and burying his nose into his neck. A few seconds pass before hesitant arms slowly wrap themselves around Akashi’s form and Akashi lets out a content sigh. It’s still cold, but Akashi can’t bear to move right now.

The pair continued to stand there for a few minutes before Kuroko finally speaks up, his teeth chattering slightly. “Akashi-kun. It’s cold.”

Laughing, Akashi pulls away enough to see Kuroko’s rosy face and concludes that they should probably head inside. He takes off the rest of his scarf and wraps it around Kuroko until all that was visible was his light blue eyes. Then, taking Kuroko’s wrist, he tugs them both towards the direction of The Three Broomsticks in search of some Butterbeer, leaving nothing, but a pair of footprints on the snow.

 

Extra:

“I’m not sure why you even want to follow them.” Kasamatsu frowns, leaning his back on the trunk and rolling his eyes at Kise who’s currently spying at the couple from behind the tree.

“Shhh, senpai! We’ll get caught! And anyways, it’s Akashicchi! Who knows what he’ll do to Kurokocchi?”

Kasamatsu rolls his eyes at the blond’s answer and peers around the trunk only to see the two subjects hugging. It’s kind of adorable really.

Too bad, Kise’s ruining it by invading their private moment. With a sigh, Kasamatsu straightens himself and grabs Kise’s elbow. He ignores the confused sounds coming out of the blond’s mouth and instead starts dragging him towards Honeydukes. 

“But, senpai. Kurokocchi and Akas-“

“Forget those two. They’re enjoying their day so we should too. Come on, I’m taking you to Honeydukes.”

Kise brightens up immediately and quickens his pace, almost to the point of dragging Kasamatsu. “What are you waiting for? Let’s hurry then!”

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, this was so rushed because I wanted to finish it before Akakuro week officially ends. I think I’m late by an hour (California time I think), but that’s okay. Please enjoy!


End file.
